


In Time Of Trial [audiobook] | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	In Time Of Trial [audiobook] | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » In Time Of Trial [audiobook] 

# In Time Of Trial [audiobook]

  
Posted by cybel on Wednesday, 17 February 2010

fandom: 

[merlin (bbc)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/television-fandoms-live-action/merlin-bbc)

relationship: 

[merlin/arthur pendragon](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/merlin/arthur-pendragon)

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[shine|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/shineauthor)

m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201002173.zip)  
text: [here](http://boxofmagic.talkoncorners.net/viewstory.php?sid=29)

[comment](http://community.livejournal.com/boxofmagicfb/4947.html?mode=reply) to the author  
[comment](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/319698.html?mode=reply) to the reader

[m4b, 115.7 MB, 4:08:07]  
Merlin (BBC) | Merlin/Arthur Pendragon

Written by shine  
Read by fayjay  
Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by sandrainthesun

  * 1359 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
